


Overprotective Parents

by NavyDream



Category: Avengers (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, Peter has a secret boyfriend, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Being Tony, everyone here is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyDream/pseuds/NavyDream
Summary: Set in an AU where Peter has been Tony's and Steve's kid since he was very young, Peter is trying to keep from his parents who his, possibly, not real date might be. Featuring Tony being Tony and everyone being a bit crazy.





	

 

This wasn't really placed in any known Earth/Verse, it's just something I made up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ I hope you enjoyed, I'm not very talented at writing fanfiction but I can do fan comics.
> 
> (Most of the comics I do are usually not colored, except for the [Tony Stark's misadventures](http://archiveofourown.org/series/704106) series)
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://navydream.tumblr.com/) (It's mostly Sherlock related stuff but there's Stony in there occasionally) thank you very much ♥


End file.
